


The Worlds Collide Their Story Begins

by KudoIrene



Series: The Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Depressed Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Family Problems, Hurt Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudo Shinichi gets millennium item, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan Needs a Hug, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Things are gonna go to hell, Yugi is gonna be here, post-traumatic-stress- Disorder Kudo Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudoIrene/pseuds/KudoIrene
Summary: Yugioh/DCMK (Detective Conan & Magic Kaito) Crossover. So this story is about the DCMK world getting mixed with the Duel Monster world. This summary sucks but it would be more understandable if you read. I promise it is better than the summary. Will they survive or will things go worse then usual? That is what we/you have to find out. ;)Cross-posted on fanfiction.net I can be found on my accountMoonlightDetectiveEdogawaIrene
Relationships: Agasa Hiroshi & Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho, Agasa Hiroshi & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Kogorou & Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Series: The Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Their Story Begins

Hello, reader this is Kudo Irene! This is my first story posted here and it is crossposted on Fanfiction.net

Game On! Suspicion at the Arcade

It was nearing the end of another day in Teitan Elementary School. 'I wonder what this surprise is?' Conan thought thinking to an announcement earlier. "Okay students," the teacher called. "Later this week we will be taking a field trip to Domino City." All the students perked up in excitement. A short explanation later, class was dismissed and the Detective Boys headed to their HQ

"No way? Domino? Awesome!" George exclaimed. Conan walked over. "What's the big deal about Domino City?" he asked. "Conan, Domino City is the Duel Monsters capital of Japan, maybe even the whole WORLD!" Mitch explained.

"Duel Monsters?" "It's the card game everyone's talking about." Ai intervened. "Just recently, there was a big tournament that the game's creator was hosting," she explained. "Oh yeah. I remember that. Didn't he lose?" Conan asked. "Yep. He was defeated by a guy named Yugi Moto" Amy said. "Yugi lives in Domino City. If we go there for our field trip, we might get to meet him!" Amy said fangirling. Conan sweat dropped. 'These kids and their gaming icons' he thought.

"Hey, you think I can challenge him to a duel!?" George asked. "I doubt it. Even so, there's no way you could beat him," Mitch said matter of factly. "I know, but it would be awesome just to LOSE to Yugi!" he said. "Calm down George, it's just a card game." Conan deadpanned. "JUST A CARD GAME!?" The Detective Boys yelled at him. "Dude! It's not just a card game, it's an all out war!" George said. "With monsters that obey!" Mitch added. Conan rolled his eyes. Amy walked up to Conan. "Conan, you do have a deck right?" she asked. "Uhh, well…" "I knew it!" George screamed. "Amy, Mitch, grab him!" They did. "Come on guys, we gotta get to a store. We'll turn this kid into a duelist yet!" George vowed. With that, Conan was dragged out with the Detective Boys while Ai stayed back and started snickering. "Oh Kudo, look what you've gotten yourself into."

(An Hour Later)

The kids headed to the local arcade with their cards and Conan's new deck. They managed to find a spot for them to play where they wouldn't be disturbed. "Alright Conan, we've explained the rules, now show us what you got!" George challenged. Conan sighed. 'How did this happen?' The two got their decks and duel mats set.

[Conan vs. George]

Life Points-

Conan-2000

George-2000

"Duel!"

George: I'll go first. I draw! I summon Skull Servant! [Atk:300 Def:200]. Next I'll use, Axe of Despair to boost his Attack points by 1000 points! [Atk:1300 Def:200]. I end my turn. Your move Conan.

Hand: George-4

Conan: My turn, draw! I summon Speed Warrior. [Atk:900 Def:700]

George: Dude? Why would you summon a monster weaker than mine in Attack mode? I thought you would have learned by now, your supposed to be smart.

Conan: (smirks) Yeah, and I think you should relearn about Effect Monsters, like my Warrior.

George: So…what's his effect?"

Conan: When he's normal summoned, his Attack Points double to 1800.

George: WHAT!?

Conan: Speed Warrior attacks your Skull Servant!

Life Points-

George-1500

Conan-2000

Conan: Finally, I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

Field-

Conan-1 Face Down

Hand-

Conan-4

George: (Growling) Grrr, my turn, DRAW! I play, Blazing Inpachi! [Atk:1850 Def:0] Inpachi, Attack!

Conan: I activate, Zero Gravity. This switches the position of all your monsters on the field.

George: Fine, I end my turn.

Hand-

George-4

Conan: My turn, I draw. I summon Saber Beetle. [Atk: 2400 Def:600]

George: (Smirks) It doesn't matter your monsters have more Attack, since my Inpachi's in Defense Mode, I won't take damage.

Conan: Remember when I said some monsters have special abilities? Well here is my Beetle's power, whenever he attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between his Atk and the other's Def is dealt to you as damage.

George: What does that even mean!?

Conan: It means my monster attacks and you take damage anyway. I win.

Results

LP-

Conan-2000

George-0

Victor: Conan

[Duel End]

Conan smirked at his first duel victory. 'I gotta admit, that was fun.' he thought. George on the other hand was raging. "Gaaaah! I can't believe Conan beat me!" Amy and Mitch both chuckled. "Oh don't feel too bad George, you weren't that good to begin with." Mitch said.

George grabbed Mitch by the collar. "You wanna repeat that you runt!?" "Uh…no." "Knock it off you silly boys." Amy tried to break them up. Conan started gathering his cards together when Ai walked up to him. "Well Conan, I didn't think you'd be one up for a game like this." she said. Conan turned to her. "Oh come off it. I actually enjoyed my match with George. Still, this game does have a couple of glaring issues, such as it's WAY too easy to summon powerful monsters. If they made it a bit more complicated, the strategy elements might be better." "Always one for a needless challenge aren't you?" Conan glanced at her un-amused.

The Detective Boys finally managed to stop quarreling. "Well, we got some time before we need to go home." George said. "So who's up for a video game marathon!?" "Yeah!" Amy and Mitch agreed. The three ran off leaving Conan and Ai alone. "So, you wanna join them, or should we just walk out now?" Ai asked. Conan shrugged. "Do what you want, I'll hang around here. Someone needs to keep those kids out of trouble." Ai smirked, "But who'll keep you out of trouble?" she joked back. "Cute," Conan said sarcastically. Conan then took notice of a few suspicious looking characters. Both of them were wearing long dark robes. 'What are they up to?' he thought.

Conan walked towards them, being careful not to be noticed, with Ai following him. The two suspects started heading out of the arcade. "Conan, you're not thinking of following them are you?" Ai asked. "Not right now, but they do seem like they're hiding something." he whispered back. The two suspicious characters walked out of the arcade leaving Conan with a few choice thoughts. 'Okay, that was weird. What're those guys up to? And what's with the robes? It's got to be like 79 degrees outside.' Conan was lost in thought when the Detective Boys reappeared.

"What's wrong with Conan?" Amy asked. "I dunno, maybe he lost the games he was playin'." Mitch suggested. "Never mind that, we all know Conan sucks at Video Games anyway." George said. Conan heard him and his eye twitched. 'Maybe so, but at least I'm a better duelist,' Conan mentally responded.

(A short time later)

Conan was walking back to the Detective Agency. 'Those two guys at the arcade, they seemed like they were looking for something. I wonder what could be so valuable at an arcade? If they were after money, they could've probably just taken the direct approach.' he thought about the possibilities the two suspects could've been after. Finally, he arrived back.

"I'm home!" he announced. Rachel greeted him at the door. "Conan, where've you been all this time?" she asked. "The Arcade. The gang showed me how to play this really cool card game." he told her. Rachel glanced at him and smiled slyly. "This game wouldn't happen to be Duel Monsters, would it?" Conan did a double take. "How did you-?" "What other 'really cool card game' is there?" she said. 'Heh, of course.' "You know, I actually just got into the game too." Rachel said. Conan did another double take. "You're a duelist? How?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Serena and I saw some guys at school playing just when school let out. Serena thought it was childish and stupid, but I tried it out and had a blast." she explained. 'That does sound like Serena alright. But Rachel, didn't think she'd be interested in a game like this. Especially after…' Conan thought back to the case where Rachel first suspected he was really Jimmy. '…that happened.' he thought. 'Still, I wonder how good she is,' "Hey Rachel, you wanna have a duel right now?" Conan asked in a childlike manner. "I dunno, I do have to get dinner ready." she said. "Please?" he asked again. Rachel sighed. "After you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?" she finally gave in. 'Heh, that always works.' 'How does he always do that?' they both thought.

[Conan vs. Rachel]

Life Points-

Conan-2000

Rachel-2000

"Duel!"

Conan: Ladies first

Rachel: Thank you. I draw. I'll play a monster face down. And I'll also play a magic card face down. Your turn.

Hand-

Rachel-4

Conan: Draw. I summon the Vorse Raider. [Atk:1900 Def:1200] I attack your monster.

Rachel: My monster was the Mystical Elf. [Def:2000 Atk:800]

Conan: Your defense is higher than my attack so I take damage.

Life Points-

Conan-1900

Rachel-2000

Conan: I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

Hand-

Conan-4

Rachel: Draw. I summon Magician's Valkyria. Next, I'll reveal my facedown card: Magicians Unite.

Conan: What does that do?

Rachel: If I have two or more Spellcaster type monsters, one of their attack points becomes 3000.

Conan: What?

Rachel: My Valkyria Attacks your monster and this game is mine.

Conan: (smirks) Not today.

Rachel: Huh?

Conan: I activate Defense Draw. My monster will still get destroyed, but I take no damage, and I get to draw a card.

Rachel: Aww, I thought I had it won. I'll end my turn.

Hand-

Conan-5

Rachel-4

Conan: My move. I draw. (Gasps. Smirks) I summon, my Saber Beetle! I'll attack your Elf.

Rachel: Sorry Conan, you HAVE to attack my Valyria due to her ability. If there are more than 1 Spellcasters on my field, you have to attack Valkyrie.

Conan: Fine. I attack your Valkyria.

Life Points-

Conan-1900

Rachel-1200

Conan: I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Hand-

Conan-3

Rachel: I draw. Hehe. Hate to do this to you Conan, but here it goes. I play Dark Valkyria in Attack mode [Atk:1800 Def:1050].

Conan: 'Why would she play a monster weaker than mine in Attack Mode?'

Rachel: Next, I'll use this Magic Card, Super Double Summon.

Conan: What's that?

Rachel: Valkyria is a Gemini monster, meaning it counts as a Normal and Effect Monster. However, it's effect can only be used when you summon the monster twice. SDS lets me do that. I'll summon Valkyria again to give her a Spell Counter. Her Atk increases by 300. [Atk:2100] Now I'll remove the Counter to Destroy your beetle. And here's the kicker, the damage I would've taken in battle gets dealt to you.

Conan: What?

Life Points-

Conan-1300

Rachel-1200

Rachel: (Smugly) Well, it's your turn.

Hand-

Rachel-2

Conan: 'Man, she's good. She's good…' I draw. '…but I'm better' I summon my Prime Material Dragon [Atk: 2400 Def: 2000] Next I activate Blustering Winds. It increases my Dragon's Attack by 1000 points. I attack your Valkyria and that brings your life points down to 0. I win.

Results

LP-

Conan-1300

Rachel-0

Victor: Conan

[Duel End]

Rachel sighed. "Well, that's that, you beat me." "Yup." Conan yawned. "Well, I gotta go work on my homework. Call me when dinner's ready." he said walking off. "Oh Conan wait." Rachel stopped him. She pulled a card out of her deck and handed it to Conan. The card she gave him was, "Your Dark Valkyria?" he asked. "I'm not that good at this game. Also, I doubt I'll play it much anyway, so I think you could put that card to better use than me." she said. Conan couldn't help but blush. "Gee, thanks Rachel." she simply smiled warmly at him. Preparing to head to the kitchen, she took another look at her cards. "I wonder if Jimmy would be interested in something like this." she said quietly. Conan heard her and tensed up. Casually walking back to his room, he thought to himself, 'She must NEVER know.'

Mysterious Stranger; The Eighth Millennium Item

Later that week, Conan and his class were riding a bus bound for Domino City. Unlike most other trips, this one was going to last over the course of a few days. Rachel, Serena, and Richard tagged along as chaperones. "I can't believe we're going to Domino City." Serena said excited. Conan looked at her with wondering eyes. 'I know why the kids are excited for this trip, but why are you so happy?' he thought. "What're you so excited about Serena?" Rachel asked her. "Because we might get a chance to see Kaiba Corp." Conan was shocked to hear that. 'Wait, I thought she hated Duel Monsters, so why would she be excited for that?' he asked internally. "If you've seen the CEO Seto, you'd know that he and I are destined to be together." Serena said dreamily. Conan sweat dropped. 'Yeah, that figures.' There was a good amount of time before the bus got to Domino, so they all just decided to enjoy the rest of the ride.

(Line Break)

At Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was testing out his newly acquired Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor. His test went extremely well, and Kaiba decided that it was just about time to announce his Tournament. 'Prepare yourself Yugi. I have a new power, and with this card, I will dethrone you and take the title King of Games for myself.' He thought. 'My Battle City Tournament will make Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom look like a joke.'

(Back with the Conan Crew)

The Class had finally arrived in Domino City. "Wow, this place is so big!" Amy commented. "I'll say," Mitch added. "Alright kids, settle down," Rachel said. "Your teacher said that we have to stay together." She said with her 'authority' voice. "Yes Miss Rachel," the Detective Boys (Minus Conan and Ai) said. With that, the group headed off to the first place they were directed, The Domino Museum.

When the seven entered (Serena's with them), the museum, they were immediately greeted by a dark skinned woman in 'untraditional' garb wearing a weird necklace. "Welcome. I've been expecting you," she greeted with a small smile. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and I shall be your guide."

The kids all looked at her questionably. "She's pretty, don't you think Conan?" Amy whispered. "Uh, I guess." He responded. "I dunno guys, there's something creepy about her," Mitch added. "I know right?" George agreed. Ishizu chuckled, apparently having heard them. "Don't worry children, I can assure you, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Uh, hate to switch the subject, but I just have to ask," Serena interjected. "Where did you get that necklace?" Ishizu put a hand on her necklace. "This is the Millenium Necklace. It is one of the Seven Millenium Items," Ishizu explained. "Millenium Items?" the gang asked. "Come. I will show you." She turned away from her guests and motioned for them to follow her. "Allow me to ask, do you kids like playing Duel Monsters?" Ishizu asked. "Yes!" "Kinda." "I enjoy it." "Not really," "No!" The kids, Conan, Rachel, Ai, and Serena said respectively.

"I see we have mixed opinions on the game." Ishizu commented. "Excuse me Ms. Ishtar," Conan started. "What does Duel Monsters have to do with the Millenium Items?" he asked. "Lots." Ishizu led the gang to a replica of the Millenium Items' resting place. "Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power." She started to explain. "But these, 'Shadow Games' soon erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away in the mystical Millenium Items." She finished.

"The Shadow Games the Egyptians used to play were the basis for Maximillion Pegasus to create the current day Duel Monsters Card game." Ishizu continued. "So…the items have some kind of magical power?" Rachel asked. "According to legend, yes." Ishizu answered being vague. 'Hmph. This seems way too far fetched to be true,' Conan thought "Excuse me." Amy raised her hand. "What kind of powers do the items have?" she asked.

"All of the items share a common ability to initiate Shadow Games. They also each have their own unique special ability." She motioned to some images showing each item. "The Millenium Eye allows one to see into the minds of others. The Millenium Key can fully unlock one's mind. The Millenium Scale is said to be the ultimate tool of Truth and Consequences. The Millenium Ring can lead it's user to whatever they so desire. The Millenium Rod is said to allow complete control of another's will. My Millenium Necklace is said to give it's user sight into the past and future. And finally, the Millenium Puzzle is said to grant the desires of the one who solves it." She finished.

The kids and Rachel were enjoying the story. Ai was more or less shrugging it off, while Serena practically ignored it. Conan took a close look at the image of the Millenium Puzzle. 'Hmph. I bet I could solve it. Then my desire would be to get my body back. Or to finally arrest those creeps in black.' he sighed. 'Oh well. Powers like that don't even exist. Still, it is nice to dream.' "Hey!" George exclaimed breaking Conan out of his trance.

"What is it?" Amy and Mitch asked. "That Pyramid puzzle thingy looks just like the one Yugi Muto has!" he said. "Yeah, you're right!" Mitch added. "Calm down kids. It can't be the same thing, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Rachel tried to assure them. "Actually, it isn't," a new voice said.

The group turned to see the Tri-Hair-Colored duelist with his 'lady' friend. The Detective Boys all gasped to see their dueling idol standing before them. "No…NO WAY!" They all said. The teenagers(Conan included) were all lost. "Who's that?" Rachel asked. "You don't know?! That's Yugi Muto! The King of Games!" Amy explained. Serena took a look at Yugi(Yami Yugi, actually) and concluded, 'You know, for an otaku, he's pretty hot.' she thought.

Rachel took a look at the two. "Well, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name's Rachel Moore. This is my friend Serena Sebastian," she introduced. "My name's George, and they're Amy, Mitch, Conan and Ai." George introduced the kids. "And we're…the Junior Duelist League!" he, Mitch and Amy said while posing. Conan and Ai sweat dropped. "I thought we were the Detective Boys." Conan said. Tea commented, "You are aware that two of you guys are girls right?" "Yeah, but they chose the name, and it works." Ai responded.

"Anyway, my name's Tea Gardner, and you already know him." she introduced herself.

Ishizu stepped forward to Yami and Tea. "Yugi, Tea, I wish to speak to you two in private." "Huh?" Ishizu turned to the Detective Gang. "Excuse me, but I need to step away for a moment. You are all free to view the exhibits to your heart's content, but I will ask that you don't touch anything." she said. "Yes ma'am." With that, Ishizu left with Yugi and Tea.

"Okay…I think we should split up." Rachel suggested. "Oh no, you're not leaving me with these brats." Serena retorted. "You volunteered to be a chaperone on this trip, so you have to do your share of the work, get it?" "Fine" "Good." Rachel, Conan, and Amy went to one wing of the Museum, while Serena, the boys and Ai went the opposite way. The groups were enjoying their trek through the museum, and Rachel and Amy stopped to admire a statue of the Sphinx. Conan was too, until he noticed another patron wearing robes. 'Who's he?' Conan thought. The white robed stranger looked Conan in the eye with a lifeless stare.

The 'Kudo curiosity getting the better of him, Conan walked towards him leaving the girls behind.

The stranger walked further away from the pursuing boy. Finally, they stopped in front of another Egyptian exhibit. "Nowhere to run now pal, who are you?" Conan demanded. "Don't worry, small one," the man said. "All of your questions will be answered soon." He finished while pulling out a weird stick. "Conan reached for his wristwatch stun-gun, but stopped when he got a look at the stick. 'That looks like the Millenium Key Ishizu showed us!' he realized. Lost in thought, and unable to defend himself, Conan just stood as the mysterious man put the key up to his head, and Conan lost consciousness.

(Inside the Soul Room)

Shadi let himself into the soul room of the young man with two identities, and came face to face with the one he just met. "What the-?" Conan stuttered. "What'd you do to me? Where are we?" he demanded. "Calm down. I have brought no harm to you. We are merely within your Soul Room. And to answer your question, my name is Shadi and I am the guardian of the Millenium Items." He answered. Conan looked at Shadi with a questionable look. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know you aren't one to believe in the legends of old, Detective Kudo, but I assure you, many of the legends are indeed fact." Conan looked at Shadi in shock. "How do you-?" "I was able to see into the caverns of your mind with my Millenium Key. Believe me, I am not your enemy, and your secret's safe with me." Shadi replied.

"Now, onto the reason I brought you here. There are dark forces at work Jimmy. Not only in the criminals you are trying to catch, but a much darker presence reveals itself." "What do you mean? And what do I have to do with any of it?" Conan asked. "All will be revealed in due time, but for now, I have come to deliver you a source of power that will assist you, both in this mission and your own." Shadi walked towards Conan and placed something on Conan's wrist(the one opposite his Stun-Watch wrist). "What is this?" Conan asked. "The Bracelet of Darkness. It is similar to the Millennium objects, but more powerful than them. It will give you the power, but it is up to you to learn how to control it." Shadi answered. "Bracelet of Darkness? You mean to say this bracelet has magical power." Conan said quizzically "Yes, and you are now its owner. And I expect that you learn to control it." Shadi replied. "Most of its powers are still a mystery, but you live for this sort of thing, do you not?"

Conan narrowed his eyes. "Look. I can believe that you'd need my help to defeat a criminal force, but what I don't buy is this Egyptian Magic stuff. Everyone knows that magic is just logic we don't understand yet." Conan explained. "Haven't you ever heard of 'Suspension of Disbelief' young detective?" Shadi asked. "Unless you open your mind to the supernatural, and all the possibilities, you and all you hold dear will be devoured by the shadows." Conan was about to retort, but he was blinded by a bright light.

(Back in Reality)

Conan was passed out on the floor. He finally came to holding his head. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. "I will see you again, Detective Conan," he heard Shadi's voice say. Conan's eyes widened in shock. "So…that wasn't a dream?" he said to himself. He took a look at his wrist to find his watch, and looked at his other wrist to find, "The…Bracelet...of...Darkness!?" he said quietly. Conan was at a loss for words. He was jared from his state by the sound of someone calling his name. "Conan? Conan!" he turned to see Rachel, Serena and the Kids approach him. "Where did you go? We were all looking for you." Rachel said relieved.

Conan chuckled nervously. "I saw this cool exhibit and went to check it out. Guess I kinda got lost." He answered. Rachel took note of a glow on Conan's wrist. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the bracelet. "It's…my watch?" he answered nervously. Rachel narrowed her eyes unconvinced. "Hey look at that!" she said pointing behind Conan. Naturally he turned, and Rachel grabbed his wrist with the glow. "Wah!?" "Oh…it really was your watch." Rachel said slightly embarrassed. 'What?' Conan thought. "I mean…Hmph. I told you." With that, Rachel released her grip and apologized. "Well, let's get going. Dad and your teacher are probably waiting for us."

The group proceeded to walk out of the museum, with Conan lost in thought. 'How the hell did the bracelet turn into my watch? Could the Bracelet of Magic really have-? No, that's impossible.' He thought chuckling to himself. Ai took notice of Conan's expression and thought, 'What are you hiding Kudo?'

Meanwhile, still in the Museum)

Ishizu had left to warn Yugi and Tea of the Rare Hunters as well as gave them a heads up of Kaiba's tournament. Finally, the two teenagers had to leave. When they were gone, Shadi made himself known. "The deed is done Ishizu." He said. "Thank you Shadi. The rest is all up to destiny now." She said. "I must ask you, do you really think that the little detective has what it takes to assist the Pharaoh? His skills are impressive, but his lack of faith in the supernatural may be his downfall." Shadi explained. "I'm well aware of that. But my necklace has foreseen numerous events in our little friend's future. He will learn to trust in the mystical and to wield the power of his Magical Item, just as myself, my brother, and even you have my friend.

Back at the hotel

By the time they went back to the group, Conan was deep in thought. "If the Bracelet of Darkness has actual magic then what Shadi said was right. Maybe… Just maybe I can learn to use the power of the bracelet like Shadi said and actually use it to help defeat the Black that was one cheerful thought. But the not cheerful: he still didn't know what the powers were. And what came even before that was the choice of, did he want to start believing in magic. Did he want to actually forget everything he grew up with about logic and how magic did not exist. Conan did not know. Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Conan-kun what are you thinking about?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, Conan-kun we've been trying to talk to you for the last 5 minutes and you never answered." Ayumi said.

"Oh, sorry guys I didn't notice that you were speaking to me" Conan said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we noticed. Anyways, Conan what do you think about the museum that we just saw? It was amazing right?" Genta shouted happily.

"Yeah...amazing." he said getting lost in thought about what happened at the museum again.

This work was based on a borrowed legally from The AnimatedGamer on Fanfiction.net

See you next chapter


	2. The trails Begin- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just got his Millennium item and things are getting worse. A car crash? Will he survive and what will hapen next? Nobody really understands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people next chapter up. Since I already have the first written and posted on Fanfiction.net I will be posting one a day. Now lets read!!!

As they were walking the detective boys ran with excitement and didn't notice that they were crossing on a red light. Suddenly, a car came in view. It was too fast to stop in time. Being as they were distracted the Detective Boys didn't notice the car speeding towards them. But Conan did. He screamed their names and with a burst of speed he ran to where they were and with a burst of power, stronger than he ever could have he pushed all three of them to where they were safe. But that put him in their place instead and there was no time for him to move.

As the driver tried to stop the car in vain, seconds later Conan was run over. With a sickening bang he fell to the ground, when the car finally stopped. It took everyone a moment to take in the shock. Ran was the first to break from her trance.

"Conan-kun! Ran screamed. She ran sobbing to reach Conan.

Haibara took out her phone and dialed the ambulance. Till then she'd have to make sure he is stabilized. Haibara walked as quickly as possible to where Conan was.

"Mouri-san, we have to check him over and take note of his injuries," Haibara said. " We have to see how we can help him so when the ambulance comes they are able to help him as soon as possible.

The car driver came out of his car in a rush.

"Gomen'nasai, Hontoni Gomen Nasai ( I'm sorry. I'm really sorry) the car was already on a high speed and I wasn't able to stop in time!" the driver rambled.

While he was talking to Mouri Kogoro, Haibara was accessing Conan's injuries. And she wasn't happy. His head had been bashed into the cars front and was bleeding from everywhere and the power in which the crash occurred had made his body crashed into the car breaking a hand and a foot. Things weren't looking good for him.

A few minutes later, the ambulance could be heard. Ran and Haibara got up and were ready to stand to the side so he could be helped as soon as possible. The people in the ambulance came out and got the stretcher ready. Haibara quickly went to one of the co-workers and told him, " Conan's injuries...they are bad. His head hit the car really hard and it's bleeding too much. And he has a broken arm and leg." The worker nodded and walked away to one of those with him.. Then, Haibara remembered something really important. The Children... She looked to the other side of the side-walk and saw Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta sitting on the side-walk staring in shock.

This is gonna be a long day with an even longer wait.

**In the meantime**

"Ishizu, I felt something," Shadi said. " Something happened to the owner of the Bracelet of Darkness. He is in danger.

" Can we do anything to help him? " Ishizu asked.

" No, this is one of the tests of the Bracelet of Darkness. It is testing him. This item has dark and mysterious powers that can and will show themselves only to those who are worthy. There are many things that he will be tested through that the item will use to evaluate him. We can only watch and help guide him but he will have to prove his worthiness by himself." Shadi stated.

" We can only hope for the best." Ishizu said solemnly.

Meanwhile

While Conan was being helped as much as possible in the ambulance Haibara had been able to help them get into a more cheerful state. They all valued their group leader and wanted him to get better no matter what. They wanted to apologize for their brashness earlier. So they all went to the hospital with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of this chapter! what do you think? Please read and review no flames please


	3. The Trials Begin- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accident happened. But that's not all. Something is wrong with Conan. Bet just what is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! the third chapter is up

**_Previously on the The Worlds Collide :_ **

_ “Ishizu, I felt something,” Shadi said. “ Something happened to the owner of the Bracelet of Darkness. He is in danger. _

_ “ Can we do anything to help him? ” Ishizu asked. _ _   
  
_

_ “ No, this is one of the tests of the Bracelet of Darkness. It is testing him. This item has dark and mysterious powers that can and will show themselves only to those who are worthy. There are many things that he will be tested through that the item will use to evaluate him. We can only watch and help guide him but he will have to prove his worthiness by himself.” Shadi stated. _

_ “ We can only hope for the best.” Ishizu said solemnly. _

_ >>>Meanwhile<<< _

_ While Conan was being helped as much as possible in the ambulance Haibara had been able to help them get into a more cheerful state. They all valued their group leader and wanted him to get better no matter what. They wanted to apologize for their brashness earlier. So they all went to the hospital with him. _

  
  


**> >> At the Hospital<<<**

Kogoro, Ran, and the kids were waiting in the waiting room hoping that Conan can get out of this with as little damage as possible.

After a 4 hour wait the surgery lights went out and the doctors came out of Conan’s room.

“Doctor… How is Conan?” Ran asked anxiously.

The doctor looked grim for a moment then answered, “ He stabilized but his injury isn’t simple. His skull was cracked and it started bleeding in the brain so we had to take the blood out. But on a good note there will not be anything permanent he will be able to make a full recovery in about two months if nothing goes wrong.

“Can...we visit him?” Ayumi asked slowly. She was still really scared for Conan-kun.

“ Yes, you can visit him and he should be awakening soon but please don’t all go in at the same time. Also, try and get him to not talk alot since he needs to rest and painkillers can only do so much if he is not resting.” The doctor explained. 

The group then broke into two. Ran, Kogoro, and Genta would go first. Then, Haibara, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko would go next.

**> >>In Conan’s Room<<<**

Conan-kun… why do you always have to get hurt Conan-kun ? ” Ran cries when she is by Conan’s bed.

Kogoro looks at Conan sadly. “ Get better quickly brat. Or else we’ll have to stay in this city for too long and I won’t get to watch TV.” He said to dismiss the words of emotion that he said. He has grown to feel like a father to the boy.

When it became Genta’s turn to say something he hesitated. 

“ Conan, even if you can’t hear me… hontou ni gomen nasai. It was all my fault that you got hit by that car.” Genta apologized, almost crying. Almost. He didn’t want to cry now. If Conan-kun saw him he would tell him to stop crying and face everything face to face and he would do so now.

  
  


Soon after it became group two’s turn. 

Haibara, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko went into Conan’s room. Haibara and the kids ran to Conan’s bed when they saw how he was. He looked broken and small with how many machines were strapped to him.

  
  


Ayumi worked up the courage and began talking first. 

  
  


“ Conan-kun, Gomen nasai ! It’s all my fault that you got hit by that car. If I had paid more attention then you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Ayumi said bowing.

  
  


Suddenly a voice started talking in a low voice. A voice she didn’t think she would hear just yet. Conan-kun had woken up and was speaking to her.

“A-ayumi it’s not your fault. Any of you. Everyone makes mistakes. It’s alright.” Conan said slowly.

“ But Conan-kun doesn’t make mistakes. So we shouldn’t make mistakes! “ Mitsuhiko interrupted. 

“ That's not true. That is one of the most not true things that can ever be said. Me. Me of all people know that mistakes happen because I make mistakes. But you should know that your mistakes are nothing close to mine. My mistakes end up with disasters happening. You're lucky that yours does nothing. Don’t worry about mistakes. No. It’s not your fault that I got hurt. No, I should have been able to save you before things became dire.” Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were shocked at what Conan had said, but they didn't notice the tone that he had used while talking about himself. Only Haibara had noticed. It was a tone of Self-loathing.

Haibara was shocked. Of all the people in the world she didn’t think that Kudo-kun would be one with self-loathing hidden inside. She was gonna need to speak with him as soon as possible before things took a turn for the worst.

“Minna, let's get going. Edogawa-kun wasted enough breath already. We should leave him to rest.” Haibara said in her normal cool tone.

“ Hai !” They both sighed now happy that they had talked to Conan-kun and that he didn’t blame them. Not that they thought that he would. Suddenly, they noticed that Haibara didn’t move from her place. 

“ Haibara-san, are you staying here?” Mitsuhiko asked. 

“ Tsuburaya-kun, I only have a few words that I want to say to Edogawa-kun. I’ll be coming shortly.” Haibara explained.

After the kids left, Haibara rounded on Kudo-kun.

“Kudo-kun, what you said to the kids-”

“ Nothing that I said to the kids was wrong.They made no mistake. They were happy and excited to be on a trip.” Conan interrupted.

“ Fine. But the self-loathing tone that you have found the need to use. Explain that, huh? What’s your excuse for that?”

Suddenly his hair covered his eyes and his expression was unreadable.

“ But it’s true.”

“Huh?”

“Because of my stupidity, many people died. You know it. Don’t try denying it. Even you blame me sometimes. Because of me your sister died!-”

“ Don’t be stupid! You know that it’s not your fault. And… you know that… at that time I was just mad at myself and the whole world. I had no right- NO RIGHT at all to blame you. You couldn't have done anything to stop her. My sister chose to go even after you tried to stop her. Her death had nothing to do with you.”

  
  


“ I shouldn't have been able to be stopped. I should have known. I should have been able to stop her from getting killed and knowing that the Black Organization was after her. I shouldn’t have been a failure like every time.” 

“ BAKA-BAKA. You… you… I don’t know what to say to you anymore. If you weren’t hurt I would have come and slapped you so hard you would have been blinded. That was STUPID. You save everyone you self-loathing jerk. There hasn’t been any person. Any Person. Good or bad that you haven’t saved. Then you say you are a failure. What should the other people who were criminals and suddenly are good say then? That they should be killed? You are one of the Best. The Best you hear. The BEST person that I have met. That is saying a lot since there are many other people that could take that title but NEVER would they give up their life to save another. So how about you think about these words and talk to me later after you fix yourself up! ”

Then Haibara left, leaving the hurt detective to think about her words.

  
  
**** **It looks like not only would he have to heal physically but also emotionally and mentally. But the problem is that no one had noticed until things had become bad enough. But… there still might be hope. Hope that the problems of the past come to light. The problems that were buried away and never had a chance to heal may have a chance to come out and have a new chance to heal. People that had made a big mistake to come back and… maybe… just maybe start fixing these mistakes that have long past scarred and left to heal in an unnatural way. Maybe… Just maybe… There is still HOPE left.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it. so don't forget to R&R. Thank you!!


	4. Reminiscing the Past- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened to cause this pain. And what could they do to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next Chapter Posted!

**Previously on The Worlds Collide:**

  


_ “ BAKA! You… you… I don’t know what to say to you anymore. If you weren’t hurt I would have come and slapped you so hard you would have been blinded. That was STUPID. You save everyone you self-loathing jerk. There hasn’t been any person. Any Person. Good or bad that you haven’t saved. Then you say you are a failure. What should the other people who were criminals and suddenly are good say then? That they should be killed? You are one of the Best. The Best you hear. The BEST person that I have met. That is saying a lot since there are many other people that could take that title but NEVER would they give up their life to save another. So how about you think about these words and talk to me later after you fix yourself up! ” _

  


_ Then Haibara left, leaving the hurt detective to think about her words. _

  
  


_ It looks like not only would he have to heal physically but also emotionally and mentally. But the problem is that no one had noticed until things had become bad enough. But… there still might be hope. Hope that the problems of the past come to light. The problems that were buried away and never had a chance to heal may have a chance to come out and have a new chance to heal. People that had made a big mistake to come back and… maybe… just maybe start fixing these mistakes that have long past scarred and left to heal in an unnatural way. Maybe… Just maybe… There is still HOPE left.  _

______________________________________________________________________________

  


It was getting hard to pass every day. Every day became harder the first. It had started right after Haibara had left Conan’s room that day. He stopped talking with the hope and happiness that were always in his eyes no matter how small. Ran, Kogoro, and even the detective boys had noticed. Everyone but Haibara wondered what was going on with Conan-kun. They wanted to help but didn’t know what to do. Things were getting scary. Just what could they do to help him?

  
  


“ Conan… Conan-kun please is there anything wrong? Please tell me if something is hurting you. I… we just want to help you.” Ran asked begging him to tell her the truth. It hurt to see someone that she saw as a brother hurting and yet not telling her anything.

  


“ Ran-neechan, I don’t know why you're worrying. There is nothing wrong believe me” Conan said and added a big fake smile to help seal the case. The smile always worked before no matter how fake it was. But this time Ran wasn’t fooled. No. Not again. She already knew this smile was fake no matter how he tried proving her wrong. But it also hurt seeing such a young boy like him trying to push people away and bottling his feelings instead of telling how he felt truthfully. She only wished the best for him.

“ Conan-kun. I want to tell you something important.”

  


“What is it Ran-neechan?”

  


“ A couple of years ago, I knew someone who was going through some really hard times. I begged him to tell me or anyone else what was hurting him and yet he never told me. After a while, that person changed. He was a really fun person and always smiled and laughed and yet after the accident he stopped. For him to smile a miracle would have had to happen. He took on a sarcastic demeanor that had everyone seeing him as arrogant and cold-hearted. But the truth is I could still see the kindness and love in him. He hardened up by bottling up his emotions and keeping everything to himself. So please… please… if anything is hurting you or you are feeling something… anything at all then please tell me. I don’t want to see you get hurt like that and find myself useless. Please” Ran started sobbing.

  


“Ran… ran-neechan. Please. Please stop crying. I’m sorry. Why can’t I ever do anything right. Please stop crying. I can’t tell you everything but I promise I’ll tell you what I can or feel will be good enough.” Conan rambled begging Ran to stop crying. 

  


“Conan-kun stop crying. It’s fine I’m sorry I rushed you, but will you really tell me what you can?”

  


“ Yes.”

  


“Then what is wrong Conan-kun?”

  


“ What's wrong… the problem is that everything is wrong. And the problem starts with who I am and what happens around me. I’m sorry… I’m sorry for being like this. I destroy everything that comes close to me. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for this chapter! Till next time! ^_^


	5. Reminiscing the Past- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened to cause such a reaction. Just what has Happened to Conan/Shinichi and what could they do to help him get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Wow, this is up on a roll!!

_ Previously on The Worlds Collide: _

**** _ “ A couple of years ago, I knew someone who was going through some really hard times. I begged him to tell me or anyone else what was hurting him and yet he never told me. After a while, that person changed. He was a really fun person and always smiled and laughed and yet after the accident he stopped. For him to smile a miracle would have had to happen. He took on a sarcastic demeanor that had everyone seeing him as arrogant and cold-hearted. But the truth is I could still see the kindness and love in him. He hardened up by bottling up his emotions and keeping everything to himself. So please… please… if anything is hurting you or you are feeling something… anything at all then please tell me. I don’t want to see you get hurt like that and find myself useless. Please” Ran started sobbing. _

_ “Ran… ran-neechan. Please. Please stop crying. I’m sorry. Why can’t I ever do anything right. Please stop crying. I can’t tell you everything but I promise I’ll tell you what I can or feel will be good enough.” Conan rambled begging Ran to stop crying.  _

_ “Conan-kun stop crying. It’s fine I’m sorry I rushed you, but will you really tell me what you can?” _

_ “ Yes.” _

_ “Then what is wrong Conan-kun?” _

_ “ What's wrong… the problem is that everything is wrong. And the problem starts with who I am and what happens around me. I’m sorry… I’m sorry for being like this. I destroy everything that comes close to me. I’m sorry.” _

_____________________________________________________________________

“ Conan-kun what do you mean? You don't destroy everything.”

“ Since I was growing up and everything around me was terrible. Wherever I went people would get hurt and eventually people started dying. Everyone around me is in danger of becoming one of those victims. In danger of becoming one of the cases that we see everyday. All because I’m cursed to be like this. And yet everyone chooses to get close to me and become my friend and part of my family. When most people tend to run away when they find out what happens around me. But not you, or the detective boys. No you chose to stay. And I don’t want you to get hurt. It hurts to lose people close to you and I don’t want to be hurt that way.”

Ran was shocked no she was more than shocked, she was astonished and at the same time appalled that a child could have these problems on their mind. She had simply thought that someone was bullying him in school or he had problems with his family at home. But this… this was madness. 

“ Conan-kun who in the world… WHO IN THE WORLD PUT THESE THOUGHTS IN YOUR HEAD! You are none… NONE of these things. You're an amazing brother to me and a friend to others. You are the kind boy who helps at the crime scenes and is smarter than all the adults put together but you are nowhere near being a curse and the cause of death. You're a kid who wants to be a detective when they grow up. Not a cursed kid.”

“ Ran-neechan. I try not saying that and keeping it to myself but I just can’t. I mean before I came to live with you and Ojisan I’m pretty sure that you never used to get kidnapped and threatened and put in danger as much as you have now. I mean remember the kid heist with the memories egg, and with the Touto tower shootout and many more that I can’t even count.”

Ran was beyond speaking now. She was finally allowed to see a new side of Conan… but this… this was not what she was expecting. The side she wanted to see was his real carefree side that she knew existed just like it existed in Shinichi even though he acts exactly like Conan does. Instead she was seeing his self-loathing side, the side that she was scared of. No scared of wasn't right. It’s scared for. She was scared for him. She was scared that he might get desperate enough to do something normally she knew he would never dream of. But everyone had a breaking part. Even the strongest of them… 

Then Conan started outright crying, “ I’m tired of having to watch people get hurt because of me. I’d rather be alone then see my family and friends get hurt. Usually it doesn’t take long for people to ditch me and get scared once they see what happens around me but no not you guys. You guys… I don’t want you hurt. Please understand.”

Then Conan started crying hard. This was the first time she saw him cry and she was now sure that she didn’t want to see him crying again. No. Anyone but him. When she saw Conan crying she felt something weird. Like something wrong was going to happen. After all this was Conan-kun. Conan-kun didn’t cry. He didn’t cry no matter what. Not when he got shot and not when he was threatened with death. No he stood tall over everyone else and endured all hardships till the end. Seeing him cry felt… it felt wrong. Of course Ran knew she was being selfish because any child should be able to cry but it wasn’t that he was just crying… No… it was what he was crying about. This was nothing a child should be going through. Heck not even adults went through this. But here we are a 7 year old wishing to be left alone because he was scared of hurting people because of stupid words she was sure was the outcome of the people’s hurtful words.

She quickly ran to his side and making sure to be gentle picked him up and hugged him. A true hug. A hug full of comfort. A hug a mother would give her child when they were scared or hurt. And this time was different. This time Conan relaxed into the hug. It’s not like she didn’t notice. Normally, when she hugged him he would tense up. Sh wasn’t stupid… no. She just chose to overlook things. But this time… this time was different. He relaxed in her arms like a child would do in his mother's arms and started crying hard. Harder than he had ever before. All the pain that was in his heart spilled out crying like that was the only way to live. After all, that was what an emotional breakdown was. Just because he spoke today doesn’t mean that this was over… No… this was far from over. This was just the beginning. The beginning of something terrible. The start of a passage through a memory lane of the past.

All would be coming to light now. Stories that were once buried will come out. And we can only wish that the unhealed scars start to heal correctly.


	6. The Truth Comes Out- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close! What is Shinichi hiding that is causing him to act like this! JUST WHAT COULD IT BE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_**Previously on The Worlds Collide:** _

  
_Then Conan started crying hard. This was the first time she saw him cry and she was now sure that she didn’t want to see him crying again. No. Anyone but him. When she saw Conan crying she felt something weird. Like something wrong was going to happen. After all this was Conan-kun. Conan-kun didn’t cry. He didn’t cry no matter what. Not when he got shot and not when he was threatened with death. No he stood tall over everyone else and endured all hardships till the end. Seeing him cry felt… it felt wrong. Of course Ran knew she was being selfish because any child should be able to cry but it wasn’t that he was just crying… No… it was what he was crying about. This was nothing a child should be going through. Heck not even adults went through this. But here we are a 7 year old wishing to be left alone because he was scared of hurting people because of stupid words she was sure was the outcome of the people’s hurtful words._

  
_She quickly ran to his side and making sure to be gentle picked him up and hugged him. A true hug. A hug full of comfort. A hug a mother would give her child when they were scared or hurt. And this time was different. This time Conan relaxed into the hug. It’s not like she didn’t notice. Normally, when she hugged him he would tense up. Sh wasn’t stupid… no. She just chose to overlook things. But this time… this time was different. He relaxed in her arms like a child would do in his mother's arms and started crying hard. Harder than he had ever before. All the pain that was in his heart spilled out crying like that was the only way to live. After all, that was what an emotional breakdown was. Just because he spoke today doesn’t mean that this was over… No… this was far from over. This was just the beginning. The beginning of something terrible. The start of a passage through a memory lane of the past._

_All would be coming to light now. Stories that were once buried will come out. And we can only wish that the unhealed scars start to heal correctly._

**~Meanwhile~**

  
Haibara was worried. She may have acted cold in the room but she was worried. The state that he was in… She had never… not even in the most dangerous of times had he become like that. No. What was even more disturbing was that it scared her. She was not scared of him… no. She couldn’t be scared of him. At the beginning maybe. Even with the knowledge that he was a high schooler that didn’t stop her from knowing that he truly was a genius. Finding the truth to cases that stumped the best of the best and came up with plans that fooled a bloodthirsty organization and the FBI together. But no she wasn’t scared of him. It was rather: for him. After the kids left, the state that he had been in… Even she had never been in that state and that was coming from the mouth of someone who had almost commit suicide. His state was hard to describe, but one thing was really evident… it was self-loathing. 

  
It was like he held it in for so long, that there was finally too much and he exploded. That's what scared her. When she had felt the self-loathing, a half-hour later she couldn’t deal with it and chose to end her life. The only reason she was alive right now was because of the very same person she was thinking about. He came in, forcefully took her hand and shielded her with his body and saved her from the exploding bus. Then to help her even more, he spread his own blood on her to get her away from that woman. He ignored himself even though he was hurt to make sure she was alright. Yet now here she was not even knowing how to help that person that did so much for her to live.

  
But she was curious. Curious about one thing. Why was it that when Kudo-kun was speaking about how he caused people to die there was this look in his eyes. A haunted look. Like he had seen it happen before and had proof. It made her curious to know why. She felt sorry for prying into private grounds that she had no permission to tread upon, yet she knew that she had to know if only to be able to help him.She had a professor to call.


	7. The Truth Comes Out- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes to light! What will Haibara do and why did he keep it all in?

_ _

_ Previously on The Worlds Collide: _

_ It was like he held it in for so long, that there was finally too much and he exploded. That's what scared her. When she had felt the self-loathing, a half-hour later she couldn't deal with it and chose to end her life. The only reason she was alive right now was because of the very same person she was thinking about. He came in, forcefully took her hand and shielded her with his body and and save her from the exploding bus. Then to help her even more, he spread his own blood on her to get her away from that woman. He ignored himself even though he was hurt to make sure she was alright. Yet now here she was not even knowing how to help that person that did so much for her to live. _

_ But she was curious. Curious about one thing. Why was it that when Kudo-kun was speaking about how he caused people to die there was this look in his eyes. A haunted look. Like he had seen it happen before and had proof. It made her curious to know why. She felt sorry for prying into private grounds that she had no permission to tread upon, yet she knew that she had to know if only to be able to help had a professor to call. _

The present:

The kids after seeing Conan had cheered up. They convinced Sonoko to take them to the convenience store to buy paper and other art supplies. They wanted to make get well cards for him. With the kids now out of the way Mouri has time to think. To really think. He was thinking about something he had completely ignored for a really long time now. It was the mystery of Edogawa Conan. He knew that many people saw him as an incompetent detective. He knew that. But he let it pass. After all you could say he didn't want to blow his cover. It was an intricate cover really. One wrong move, and all his hard work would be over. That's why he ignored them. Because it meant his cover was working. Why would he bother with it you would ask, well there are many reasons. The most important being that because he is a detective many people would watch what they show and say in-front of him.

But they would relax their guard the moment they realize his "foolishness" as everyone would call it. So he could get tons of information that way. They second reason being he wanted to take all eyes off his family so if anything happened they would take the person who is the most incompetent person who would obviously be seen as him. Third, is actually a new thing that started right after Edogawa Conan came to live with them. The boy was an interesting figure to watch. After all it's not like he was able to do it all the time. No. That kid was more paranoid then the whole police department put together. But whenever he could he watched and took note. But what he got wasn't pretty. Edogawa Conan came to them as a boy wearing a suit that looked to mature for any child. From the very first moment he tried solving the case and ended up putting his life in danger and could have died if Ran hadn't come fast enough. Yet still he kept coming to the cases to solve them. It started with hints first until suddenly it became worse. A couple weeks after Conan came and his fame started to rise instead of the usual hints he felt something different. He felt something crash into the back of his head and his world turned black. When he woke up everyone congratulated him on solving the case. After that one time instead of a crash he felt something like a needle a stung his neck and the same thing happened. And every time he took the pleasure in excepting the praise even though he knew that it wasn't his. It was the little boys.

Conan has been solving those cases, not him. He had no solid proof to confront him with but enough visual proof to know that the boy wasn't who he said he was. No. He would renounce his title as a detective if he was. No, he was something much bigger and the mystery continues to grow. Just what was he gonna do now?

~ The Professor's Place ~

Thinking about his experiments couldn't have been harder then it was tonight. What could he do? Shinichi was like a grandson to him and he want looking that well the last time they spoke. Physically he was healthy. But mentally... he sighed... mentally not so much. He was still affected by what happened all those years ago. If they didn't stop it, who knows what he would do this time.

Ring~Ring~Ring

Who could be calling him at this time. It was

10 p.m. Unless... something happened. No, he has to calm down. That probably was someone else.

"Moshi moshi, Agasa Residence"

"Hakase, it's me Haibara."

"Ai-kun, did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

" We were able to go to the museum and we took a little walk through Domino City but..."

"But what? What happened?"

“The kids were really excited and were running all over the place and... a car was coming over the street. They were too excited to see where they were going and were going to get hit. Nobody saw the car but... Edogawa-kun. Edogawa-kun saw the car and with almost inhuman speed he ran to them and pushed them out of the way. But... as that happened he instead got placed in front of the car and wasn't able to move himself in time. He got a severe concussion and a few badly broken bones. He went through the surgery and is going to make a full recovery.”

"..."

"Hakase?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to tell you we found out he was alright so that you won't have to be as worried."

"Hakase? I've got a question for you."

"Ask away."

"When in the hospital room Kudo-kun began acting weird"

"Weird how, exactly?"

"Well, when the kids came in to apologize to him, he told them that it's not their fault. That was pretty normal. But then he started talking about how his mistakes had much graver stakes and did much worse things. He looked haunted, like he'd seen things that no human should see. He was traumatized and yet it had only appeared through his eyes."

"Hakase, I wish to know just what happened to make him like that? What could make a person that traumatized? Me, a person who is haunted by her past had also never looked like that, so why does he?"

"Shinichi had a terrible past. It's full of pain and hurt but the worst part isn't anything but that he had to go through that at such an age."

"Why do you want to know Ai-kun?"

"I want to know because... I won't deny that I'm curious but that's not my only reason. I want to be able to help him with anything I can do. When I came to you I was a wreck. I was a shrunken scientist that made a poison that ended up destroying somebody's life. Yet you took me in and helped me. Kudo-kun found out and at first was mad but protected me and put his life on the line to ensure my safety. I would do anything to help him because even though I may not express it... he is just like a brother to me and I hope I could be a sister that's able to protect him."

"I... never thought you would say that but... I will tell you. Here's a warning Shinichi never liked and never will like pity, so don't pity him."

"His story starts from pretty early actually. On the day before his 4th birthday he and his older sister Seiko accompanied by his best friend went to the park. Shinichi was really close to his sister, she was his role model in the case of maturity. As for his best friend Hanako they were inseparable. They were neighbors door to door, so it wouldn't be odd to find the other eating dinner at the other place and for them both to have sleepovers for a whole week. If you looked for Shinichi you found Hanako with him and if you found Hanako then you will find Shinichi with her. As they were outside, it was nearing the end of the day and they had to get home but suddenly Shinichi was pulled from his sister's grasp. The kidnapper pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hanako and Seiko. Moments later they were both lying on the floor in their own pools of blood. And the worst part was that Shinichi saw them get shot. He was then kidnapped for the next 5 months for ransom because even where they were in the states his father and mother were really famous. “

“ While he was kidnapped he met another that was kidnapped with him. Her name was Jenny. She was from another famous and rich family. Whenever the Kidnappers had a bad day they would come and take it out on them. Unfortunately, they focused their attacks on Shinichi. He came up with an escape plan for them to run and they did. But they were found out. During the time that they were kidnapped Jenny and Shinichi got really close. So when they got ready to run she wrote them a letter that told them that it was her plan not his and to kill her instead. And they did. She died in his arms. When he got taken away this time he was put on 24/7 sleeping gas. They knew that if he was any more awake he would escape again so they kept him under its influence for the rest of the one month he was there giving him a minute or two of fresh air now and then. When the police came and found them Yusaku was with them and he ended up getting shot as well as a couple of others. Shinichi ended up getting into a coma for 5 months. His parents were ecstatic. After all their older child died and their younger child got kidnapped then was in a coma. They then moved to Japan to try and help Shinichi get over the depression that he had. And it worked for a year till horror struck again. The Kudo's went to live in Ekoda next to Yusaku's brother. Kuroba Toichi was a very famous magician throughout all of Japan. He had a child named Kaito. Kuroba Kaito. And Shinichi and Kaito became closer than brothers. Shinichi was going through a tough spot with his father and Toichi-kun became close with him even more than his father was. But when he was turning 7 Toichi-kun dedicated a show for him just like he had done for his son. But... during the show a fire started and Toichi-kun couldn't make it out. The Kudos moved to Beika and he was still in depression. Things happened later but they don't need to be said now. But I will tell you that he has done some things that he isn't too proud of.”

"What did he do?"

"He... he was suicidal and almost took his life 4 times. But don't look down at him because of that. He had gone through things that nobody should go through. Especially at that age."

"I'm not gonna look down at him. He has done nothing. I had only heard about my sister's death and I gave up and tried taking my life. Then I tried taking my life again because of that woman and how afraid I was of her. I would never look down at Kudo-kun. No. I'm gonna try my best to help him no matter what happens and nothing can stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? The past came to light and now he ran. And Kaitou KID? What does he have to do with this? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Lots of angst!

_ _

_ Previously on The Worlds Collide: _

_ Shinichi was going through a tough spot with his father and Toichi-kun became close with him even more than his father was. But when he was turning 7 Toichi-kun dedicated a show for him just like he had done for his son. But... during the show a fire started and Toichi-kun couldn't make it out. The Kudos moved to Beika and he was still in depression. Things happened later but they don't need to be said now. But I will tell you that he has done some things that he isn't too proud of." _

_ "What did he do?" _

_ "He... he was suicidal and almost took his life 4 times. But don't look down at him because of that. He had gone through things that nobody should go through. Especially at that age." _

_ "I'm not gonna look down at him. He has done nothing. I had only heard about my sister's death and I gave up and tried taking my life. Then I tried taking my life again because of that woman and how afraid I was of her. I would never look down at Kudo-kun. No. I'm gonna try my best to help him no matter what happens and nothing can stop me. _

~ Time Skip: 3 weeks: On the way home ~

"Conan-kun I'm so happy that you are out of the hospital now."

"Yah, it was no fun without you!"

"Arigatou, (thank you) Ayumi, Genta, minna (everyone)."

"We are finally going back to Beika as well."

"Yah, Domino City was fine but nothing beats going back home."

"Yah, I missed the professor and his lame jokes!"

Conan sweat-dropped.

School is ending in a couple of weeks anyways, then we get summer break."

"Yay, the Shounen-tantei will solve any case that comes their way this break."

~ A couple of hours later ~

Everyone but the driver (Mouri Kogoro), Haibara, and Conan are asleep. Conan notices Haibara staring at him in a weird way, he gets curious.

He whispers to her,"Haibara?"

"Yes, Edogawa-kun?" She whispers back.

" you've been staring at me weirdly for a while now. Is something wrong?"

"Umm... Well I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened when you were in the hospital and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know."

Conan tensed. "What do you mean you didn't know there is nothing to know."

"Yes, there is. I wanted to apologize because I didn't know what you had gone through. Even I never went through such a thing and I had been working in the organization."

"No, you went through much more than me after all I never lost my family. You did and it was partially my fault that your sister died. I don't know what you're apologizing about. I never went through anything and you never did anything wrong."

"That's not true Edogawa-kun. You know what I'm talking abo-"

"Look I went through nothing and there is nothing wrong with me so please let this go. I don't know why you are going on about this. As for what you said in the hospital, well it's true. I'm useless-"

" I NEVER called you useless!"

"I know that and don't go acting like I'm blaming you. You know as much as I do that I wouldn't do such a thing. I was speaking about myself. And don't go saying that it isn't true because it is. After all, if I wanted then I wouldn't have gotten caught then shrunk. I am an arrogant, useless person. But I never went through anything! I never lost anyone!"

"Oh, really so your sister Seiko doesn't exist?"

As they were whispering, Mouri Kogoro was now parking the car. Suddenly the voices started getting louder.

" DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME!"

" I WAS JUST TRYING TO TALK TO YOU, there is no reason to raise your voice and wake everyone up."

"MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO KEEP OUT OF IT!"

By now everyone had woken up and they were staring at them confused as to what is happening.

" Conan-kun, Ai-chan what is happening, why are you shouting," Ran asked confused as to why they were screaming and what they were talking about.

" Nothing happened. Edogawa-kun CALM DOWN."

"Haibara, WHO TOLD YOU?"

"No one!"

"Oh really. You think that I'll believe that. So you suddenly are able to see into the past! Who told you?!"

Conan was really mad and everyone was able to see that any moment and he would explode. The truth was that no one had ever seen him this mad and they didn't know what they could do to calm him down. Ran however wanted to give it a try.

With a soothing voice she tried to ask, " Conan-kun what happened? Did Ai-chan say something to make you mad?"

But Conan ignored her completely. It was as if no one but them too were in the car.

" Hakase (professor) told you. Didn't he? He swore to keep it secret!"

Ran and everyone else were really lost as to what was going on.

Ran again tried her luck and said, " Keep what secret? Conan-kun what exactly happened? Please tell me so I could try to help.

Before the fight had heated up, everyone had gone up to the agency. Conan and Haibara were standing yet no one made a move.

"Stop, you're burning yourself out for no reason. Is it really that much of a problem to speak to you about her."

"Yes, it is. I don't care what anyone says. I know it's my fault she died, but there is no need to bring it up."

" I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU! I'M TRYING TO HELP! WHY ARE YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING THAT?"

By now Conan completely forgot about everyone in the room. Ran and Kogoro were standing and listening to everything and they understood nothing at all. But they knew that something really important about the enigma that they were taking care of.

" BECAUSE THIS CLEARLY ISN'T HELPING! Years I was able to keep it in and you with one word toppled it ALL!"

"Really, you were breaking and it started at the hospital. You think I wasn't able to see you or understand what was happening. I don't think that looking like... I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WORD THAT CAN DESCRIBE IT! You looked like a broken soul!"

"I didn't choose to have a cursed life! I didn't choose to have everyone that I care about die someway or another. I didn't choose to be KIDNAPPED AND SEE MY SISTER AND BEST FRIEND DIE IN FRONT OF ME!"

With those words, it was as if a spell was on him and it was lifted and he finally noticed Ran and her father and was able to comprehend that they heard everything.

Conan was panicking and to everyone else it looked like he was expecting a catastrophe to happen.

With one horrified look at the three of them he ran out of the door and jumped on his skateboard and fled.

**~ The Mouri Detective Agency ~**

Ran, Haibara, and Kogoro were stunned.

After everything sunk in, Ran and Kogoro looked at Haibara. They were surprised to see that she was on her knees and that her shoulders were shaking, her face hidden by her hair.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Ran didn't expect her to answer. Yet she surprised them by answering. She was sobbing and speaking.

"I...I didn't want...to hurt him. I just wanted to...I just wanted to speak to him and help him."

"Is it a sensitive topic?"

" It was but couldn't bear not speaking to him. He...he is the closest person to me and one of the only people to understand me after the death of my sister."

"Ai-chan... do you like Conan-kun? Is that why?"

"No, that's far from the answer. Edogawa-kun is the closest I have gotten to a person after the death of my sister. He is like a brother to me! I can't bear to see him hurt when he took all my cruel words at that time. He took all the cruel words and yet still stood by me and helped me get better and even risked his life to save mine. And I want to be able to help him!"

Ran was lost. No,she was beyond lost. She had no idea of what Haibara was speaking about and she was surprised to find out that Haibara had lost her sister. She was no longer in control. She didn't know how to comfort Haibara and she was still thinking about what Conan had said. As for Kogoro, he was another story altogether.

He was thinking about what the boy had said. He said he saw his sister and his best friend die in front of him as he was getting kidnapped. That was a bit too much to be a coincidence. A coincidence to what happened to Shinichi in his childhood. It was impossible to be a coincidence. Something was going on. And he was going to find out.

**~At the Park~**

To everyone in the park they gained a not so nice surprise of being scared out of their skin seeing a kid on a skateboard going faster than driving cars. That kid that we know as Edogawa Conan didn't stop until he reached a green clearing that had no trees yet was caged by fences that came from the nearby cemetery. There was also a wall. A strong wall that was one of the items caging the place and making it almost unseeable to anyone from the outside.

That wall was then used by a certain somebody to take out all the pain and all the hurt that was deep inside. This time though instead of his trusty soccer ball, he felt that it wouldn't be enough. So instead he practiced taking out his anger using karate something he had learned a long time ago and excelled at. But he had left it to learn soccer.

He punched and kicked the poor wall with the power of a high level black belt karate master who used to be the youngest of the team yet still the best and was the youngest karate captain that the team had ever had. He had won lots of tournaments and had gotten first place. That wall didn't stand a chance.

He did that for around a half-hour until he heard someone speak.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. I didn't know that the wall did something to get on your nerves. What did it do to deserve such punishment... Tantei-kun!"

"KID!"

"Hm, Tantei-kun tell me. Maybe I can help you if it did something terrible enough."

"KID honestly... just... leave...seriously. I'm not in the mood."

Conan's voice sounded defeated and didn't have the normal challenge. In one word, his voice sounded dead. Void of any emotion.

But the KID was able to recognize something in his voice. After all even if he was Kaitou KID he was still a normal person underneath it. And that voice and those actions were ones he had seen before. They were the same actions he took after... his father had died. Years later, when he was reminded of that day when he was asked about it. It was a defeated voice. But who could Tantei-kun had lost. Last he had checked his parents were alive and so was everyone else. Kaito wanted to make sure.

"Kudo... Shinichi what happened?"

After all the meetings under the moonlight that they had, Shinichi had the chance of meeting Snake and all the snipers that were after him. Kaito ended up telling him the truth and they had gotten a lot closer. Their relationship at that point was of very close brothers. No, even closer than brothers. If he was bothered or something had happened then, why hadn't he called him.

He was surprised when he saw Shinichi (he is still Conan, so as not to mess anyone up. Kaito crouched down to speak to him) turn around and latch his arm around his neck pulling him in for a hug and surprisingly he buried his head in his chest and began crying.

After a few minutes of him sobbing, and Kaito holding him he began to speak.

"Haibara found out."

"What did she find out?"

"About my past."

Kaito's eyes widened. Shinichi's past was one thing that he had promised to not ask about until Shinichi was comfortable with telling him. He understood that it was a sensitive topic and that one wrong word could have Shinichi not speaking to you and him crying for hours somewhere else. He had learned this the hard way.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Shinichi ignored his question. He continued.

"Kaito, I need someone to tell this too."

Kaito gasped. Was Shinichi going to-

Conan sighed and said, "I think it's time you learn of my past."


	9. Chapter 9

**__ **

**_Previously on The Worlds Collide:_ **

_ He was surprised when he saw Shinichi (he is still Conan, so as not to mess anyone up. Kaito crouched down speak to him) turn around and latch his arm around his neck pulling him in for a hung and surprisingly he buried his head in his chest and began crying. _

_ After a few minutes of him sobbing, and Kaitou holding him he began to speak. _

_ "Haibara found out." _

_ "What did she find out?" _

_ "About my past." _

_ Kaito's eyes widened. Shinichi's past was one thing that he had promised to not ask about until Shinichi was comfortable with telling him. He understood that it was a sensitive topic and that one wrong word could have Shinichi not speaking to you and him crying for ours somewhere else. He had learned this the hard way. _

_ "Are you gonna be okay?" _

_ Shinichi ignored his question. He continued. _

_ "Kaito I need someone to tell this too." _

_ Kaito gasped. Was Shinichi going to- _

_ Conan sighed and said, "I think it's time you learn of my cursed past." _

  
  
  


“You don’t have to!!”

Conan looked at Kaito. 

“I thought you wanted to know?”

“I do. But I don’t want you to have to go through things that you don’t want to! That’s more important to me, not your mysterious past that I know causes you pain to remember.”

“Kaitou, I trust you and the only reason I hadn’t told you before was because… I couldn’t. My past is full of things that would make people pity me and I don’t know I would do if you pity like all the others. Adults think I don’t see their stares when they hear about me. Just knowing that I’m a teenage detective that has seen as much dead people as the ones alive they give me stares of pity. And some of hatred and how I bring death everywhere I go.”

Kaito was astonished with what he was learning and Shinichi hadn’t even started. 

“I would never do something that can hurt you or make you feel different because you are the same as anyone else but have seen things that no human is meant to have seen. But you are strong even with what you saw. You moved on with your life and were able to get past it.”

“No I wasn’t able to get past it. For a year or more I was… depressed.”

“It’s not terrible to be depressed. I was too you know when my father died.”

“Sure. But I’m pretty sure that… you didn’t... “

Kaito was worried. He was stopping too much… it couldn’t be that bad, right? Unless…

“Wait, no you're kidding right? You don’t mean that you actually…”

“I do.”

His answer was short and blunt. Kudo Shinichi had just confessed to his darkest secret. He would have commit suicide had he not been saved by the closest people to his heart. 

“I had almost commit suicide had I not been stopped several times and taken to the hospital in others.”

“Why? Why would you of all people? You abhor suicide and do anything and everything ypu could to stop people from doing that! So why?”

“I was different at that time. I doesn’t explain my actions and I know that but I wasn’t in the right mindset. I had just lost my sister and my best friend. Then I lost my uncle and… my parents left around 2 months after the death of Uncle. They left and called every couple of months or so. Everywhere I went a murder would happen. The police force nicknamed me the shinigami because of it and I was desperate to end it all. I was scared of everyone touching me and I already… never mind but I was in a bad situation. Of course , that means nothing but… the Mouri’s and Hakase took care of me and saved me from my stupidity. Anyways, Kaitou I’m tired and I want to leave.”

“Shinichi you never told me your Uncle’s name.”

“Oh, his name is Toichi. Kuroba Toichi”

“…”

“Kaitou? Are you alright? Why did you freeze? Kaitou?”

“…”

“Did you somehow know him?”

“Yeah, I did. And I think I just found out something new?”

  
  


Conan was really worried. Kaitou was acting weird and He wasn’t leaving till he made sure he was alright. And what could he have found out that froze him that much.

“What did you find out?”

“ You’re my cousin. That's what.”

“I’m… your… cousin… You mean that your Kaito. Kuroba Kaito. The cousin that I haven’t been able to find, no matter how much I tried to stay in touch.”

“You weren’t able to find me, because I made myself untraceable. You can’t find me unless I want you too. I didn’t know it was you. I didn’t even know you were my cousin.”

“ Shinichi, are you mad because I’m your cousin? Because I’m a… thief.”

“Are you mad because your cousin is a shrunken kid? Are you mad that I… brought my bad luck on your family? NO, you were not mad and you supported me and I’m pretty sure that you still would! I would never be mad about that and don’t you even say I’m ashamed. Because I am more proud of you then I am of anything else. 

Even if I’m a detective, I’m pretty sure that I would have done the same thing and even more, screw the rules. You aren’t killing anyone and you return everything that you steal so you aren’t doing this for the money so please , believe me when I say that you are amazing and that I would do anything to help you thief or not, cousin or not.”

Kaito suddenly dropped to his knees and hugged Shinichi and sobbed at his shoulders. Soon both cousins were crying. While soon Kaito calmed down, after all his tears had already been spent years ago and whenever he needed too, Shinichi never had that chance and never had a shoulder to cry on since he didn’t want anyone to see him weaker than he thought he already was. He bawled like the child he was representing but these were truthful tears. 

Tears of hurt that spent years locked in his heart and now when the chance came unlocked itself. Years worth of pain and hurt that weren’t able to be let out before where let out now. All the pain of being shrunk, of losing everyone close to him and his parents leaving him while they toured the world like he didn’t matter and that he came in second place. All the pain and hurt of knowing that this world was mocking him and gave him the worst luck of all. 

And… and of finding his cousin that he lost contact with and knowing that he was alive and well and that they weren’t gonna be separated ever again.

**Forever they would stick together through the high's and lows.**


	10. The Terrors of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out! What are they gonna do now?

_ Previously on  _ **_The Worlds Collide:_ **

_ "I'm… your… cousin… You mean that your Kaito. Kuroba Kaito. The cousin that I haven't been able to find, no matter how much I tried to stay in touch." _

_ "You weren't able to find me, because I made myself untraceable. You can't find me unless I want you too. I didn't know it was you. I didn't even know you were my cousin." _

_ " Shinichi, are you mad because I'm your cousin? Because I'm a… thief." _

_ "Are you mad because your cousin is a shrunken kid? Are you mad that I… I brought my bad luck on your family? NO, you were not mad and you supported me and I'm pretty sure that you still would! I would never be mad about that and don't you even say I'm ashamed. Because I am more proud of you then I am of anything else.  _

_ Even if I'm a detective, I'm pretty sure that I would have done the same thing and even more, screw the rules. You aren't killing anyone and you return everything that you steal so you aren't doing this for the money so please, believe me when I say that you are amazing and that I would do anything to help you thief or not, cousin or not." _

_ Kaito suddenly dropped to his knees and hugged Shinichi and sobbed at his shoulders. Soon both cousins were crying. While soon Kaito calmed down, after all his tears had already been spent years ago and whenever he needed too, Shinichi never had that chance and never had a shoulder to cry on since he didn't want anyone to see him weaker than he thought he already was.  _

_ He bawled like the child he was representing but these were truthful tears. Tears of hurt that spent years locked in his heart and now when the chance came, it unlocked itself. Years worth of pain and hurt that weren't able to be let out before where let loose now. All the pain of being shrunk, of losing everyone close to him and his parents leaving him while they toured the world like he didn't matter and that he came in second place. All the pain and hurt of knowing that this world was mocking him and gave him the worst luck of all.  _

_ And… and of finding his cousin that he lost contact with and knowing that he was alive and well and that they weren't gonna be separated ever again. Somehow things were gonna get better. They both knew it, no matter what they had to do in order to achieve that.  _

**_They would stick together through the highs and the lows._ **

**~Time skip:Later that day~**

Later after they both finished their reunion, they both went home. But due to both being tired they chose to go to the Kudo house but first Shinichi had to stop somewhere. 

“Kaito you can go on, I need to speak to the professor for a few.”

“Are you sure? I can stay with you, if you’d like.”

“It’s alright, I need to do this by myself.”

“Ok, just remember that I’m next door.”

After Kaito left, he knocked on the door. After about a minute of silence, he heard movement behind the door. Then the door opened and Agasa’s face became visible.

“…Who-SHIN-CONAN!! Come in, come in. I didn’t know you were coming back today. I missed you my dear boy.” 

The professor looked so excited to see him, that it hurt Shinichi to think that Agasa who was a grandfather to him in all but blood, that had helped him during his worst of times had told his terrible past to someone even after he had swore not too.

“Hakase, it’s nice to see you too but I have an important matter to speak to you about”

For a moment Agasa looked confused but when he saw Shinichi he understood. Shinichi knew. He knew that he told Haibara. And he wasn’t happy.

“Shini-”

“Why? That's all I want to know. Why would you tell her. I don’t need anyone’s pity and she is no different than anybody.”

“Shinchi please listen to me. Ai-kun… she was worried for you. Your actions scared her into thinking about things that she didn’t want to think would be able to happen to you. She knew that I know you the most, so she called me. She told me what was happening to you and your actions and I recognized those symptoms. I am sorry and I know that you might never forgive me, but I beg you don’t blame her. When I recognized your symptoms I asked her why she wanted to know. She told me that she cares about you. You could ask her yourself and she would tell you. She sees you as a younger brother and she cares about you too much to see you hurting and leave you like that. I told her and afterwards she told me that she doesn’t pity you no, she knows that your pain made you who you are today and sees it as a painful thing that no one should go through just like what she went through. Please. Please understand.”

Shinichi felt tired. Tired of everything. Past feelings that he had buried were starting to creep up and he wasn’t liking it not one bit. And he cared too much about Haibara and Hakase to stay mad at them for long. He wasn’t really mad. He just had thought that his past should stay buried to help him move on, and so no one would pity him and see him as a weak person. It had made him lose many friends back when he was little when the parents found out and told their child which ended up with them treating him like some pity collector. He didn’t need their pity. 

All he needed was to be treated like a normal person and to forget everything that had happened to him. After the final disaster Hakase was one of the only people to help him move on. He was there for him in everything. He wouldn’t be angry at him for nothing. He was one of the only people he trusted completely which was a short list that didn’t even include his parents. But that was a long topic of its own. Right now he wanted to relax, but he knew the day was far from over. He sighed then began speaking.

“Hakase, I was mad because… I bury these memories deep inside so they can’t hurt me. Me apologizing to you won’t fix anything. But I hope you will forgive me. You are the closest person to me these days and I see you as a second father to me or even a grandfather in all but blood. I couldn't lose you for anything or I would be destroyed. I will go and apologize to her and see if she will forgive me.”

“Shinichi, there is nothing for me to forgive. I wasn’t even mad at you. It was my fault for telling your story without asking you, but I don’t blame myself either. Ai-kun truly cares about you and will have found out either way if she wanted to. And I personally think that she will forgive you. She would know that you are stressed and wouldn’t be mad at you. Quite the opposite I think. But Shinichi if you ever feel something please come to me. You know me. I want to help you, and venting every once in awhile won’t hurt you, so please remember that.”

“Yah, thanks Hakase.”

Even after that was done, he still had many things to do. That included finding Haibara and apologizing for that afternoon. But first he had to tell Kaito.

“KAITO,come here.”

“What's with the screaming Shinichi? Couldn’t you just come in?”

“No, I have some other place to go and it might take a little longer, so get comfortable in the house as if it’s your own. I will be back soon but I don’t have an exact time or estimate since I don’t want to worry you.”

“I can just come with you, if you want. You seem ready to drop. Can’t you leave it for tomorrow?”

“ No can do Kaito. It has to be finished today. It is after all my fault anyways so yah.”

“K, see you later then.”

“See you later.”

Walking to the Mouri’s office had never felt that dreadful. He knew he would not only have to face Haibara but also the Mouri’s. Especially Mouri Ojisan who had known of everything from the start and had helped him go through his pain. He was sharper than he let on and he knew that. 

After all it wasn’t hard for him to notice his scrutinizing looks that he shot him however so subtle. The only reason he noticed them was that Shinichi was always on the lookout. He was a light sleeper from the beginning but now it was like he wasn’t even asleep.

Even with his eyes closed and him partially sleeping he could feel and hear everything so that he could jump awake whenever he needed to. It was hard to sneak up on him due to his paranoia which was so extreme that when the one time he wasn’t aware and was tapped on the shoulder from behind he had that person in a complicated twist and was lucky he hadn’t hit them.

He was even luckier that it was the Shounen Tantei-dan and no one else since they believed the lie that Haibara had told them. But he knew that Mouri Kogoro still caught some things on him and with what he heard today, he wouldn’t be surprised if he knew. He was up for a really, really long night.

**~Earlier after Conan left~**

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Ran didn't expect her to answer. Yet she surprised them by answering. She was sobbing and speaking.

"I...I didn't want...to hurt him. I just wanted to...I just wanted to speak to him and help him."

"Is it a sensitive topic?"

"Even if it was, I couldn't bear not speaking to him. He...he is the closest person to me and one of the only people to understand me after the death of my sister."

"Ai-chan... do you like Conan-kun? Is that why?"

"No, that's far from the answer. Edogawa-kun is the closest I have gotten to a person after the death of my sister. He is like a brother to me! I can't bear to see him hurt when he took all my cruel words at that time. He took all the cruel words and yet still stood by me and helped me get better and even risked his life to save mine. And I want to be able to help him!"

Ran was lost. No,she was beyond lost. She had no idea of what Haibara was speaking about and she was surprised to find out that Haibara had lost her sister. She was no longer in control. She didn't know how to comfort Haibara and she was still thinking about what Conan had said. As for Mouri. He was another story altogether.

He was thinking about what the boy had said. He said he saw his sister and his best friend die in front of him as he was getting kidnapped. That was a bit too much to be a coincidence. A coincidence to what happened to Shinichi in his childhood. It was impossible to be a coincidence. Something was going on. And he was going to find out.

“Ai-chan, I’m pretty sure that he’s not mad at you. I mean this is Conan-kun. He never keeps a grudge.”

“On a separate topic though might you please explain what was going on? I have a faint idea but it isn’t pretty and if it's true then today will be much longer than it is already.”

“What do you mean Mouri-san? There is nothing to explain other than that Edogawa-kun just got mad at me because I pried into what I had no business in. Otherwise, there is nothing to explain.”

“Care to explain what his past includes? Because what I happened to hear from your very loud shouting happened to strike a similarity to someone I have been thinking about lately.”

“It is not my story to tell if there is any story anyways.”

“ You should start speaking because what you don’t know is that if it's true then things will be starting anew that we can’t have happening. We barely stopped them the first time to be able to stop them again.”

“I have NO idea what you are speaking about.”

“ Oh really, you're gonna play that card! Fine then! I will play mine. What we heard about so-called Edogawa Conan happens to be exactly what happened to Kudo Shinichi when he was young. Don’t even try to deny it, because I was told the full story and I helped him get through his worst bout of depression. And I know that you know exactly what I mean when I say that if we don’t start taking steps toward him getting better, history will repeat itself. And I’m not sure we will be able to stop it this time. It just might be too late!”

“Otousan, what are you talking about? What about Shinichi? And what about history repeating itself? Shinichi has been fine for a really long time? And he’s not even here?”

Ran slowly started breaking down, the tension and stress in the air getting to her. She started sobbing. Not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear, but loud enough that everyone in the room can hear her agony. 

She was worried for Shinichi and Conan-kun who just a couple of days ago broke down and hadn’t seemed to get better at all. No, he just seemed to get worse. Until today happened. He exploded and ran away to who knows where and now her father was speaking about Shinichi and history repeating itself. Her father bent down and hugged her till she stopped crying. As this was happening, Haibara made up her mind.

“ Mouri-san, is this office bugged?”

“Wha-”

“Is it bugged?”

“I haven’t checked. But it's usually not.”

“Of course, it wouldn’t. Edogawa-kun does a bug sweep three times a day, everywhere he goes.”

“Why would he do that?

“ His paranoia is stronger than anyone else's. I’m guessing that you’re also that person who has been keeping him awake at night.”

“Awake at night?”

“For the past two months Edogawa-kun has been feeling watched. He hasn't been able to sleep since then because he feels that whoever is watching him is watching him 24-hours.”

“Why would he need to be that paranoid?”

“Being paranoid is what has kept him alive till now.”

“Is this his everyday life?”

“He has faced death on his own many times and has faced death even more to save others. He goes through alot but keeps it in fear to show feelings to others who might see him as weak. You are lucky if you see true emotion on his face, for it doesn’t happen much anymore. What happened today was just an example.”

“What do you mean?”

“ He wasn’t mad at me. He was scared that I found out something that he’d rather keep to himself. But I couldn’t let him keep it to himself because he is only hurting himself that way. He will keep pretending he is fine until he breaks.”

“So what are you gonna do now?”

“I can only tell you so much. The rest he tells you since, it's not my story and he only can choose to tell you since he knows what exactly happened. Just know that if you find out anything else you will put yourselves and everyone around you in extreme danger and that if me or him are targeted or found out you will most likely be on their hit list t-”

“ You're only kidding yourselves. If what you’re saying is true then we will be targeted the moment you get found out or become a target for them, because I’m pretty sure they won’t wait and see who knows what and who doesn’t. Either way whether we know or not we will be targeted. You are coming up with these statements just for peace of mind. I don’t blame you but no one should live a lie and you know it or else you wouldn’t have tried to help him.”

“ You are right. On that note, Let's begin. This story starts…


	11. Actions Explained and Truth Told, Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth told, and past actions explained. Just what was gonna happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!!!

_ _

_ Previously on The Worlds Collide: _

_ "He has faced death on his own many times and has faced death even more to save others. He goes through alot but keeps it in fear to show feelings to others who might see him as weak. You are lucky if you see true emotion on his face, for it doesn't happen much anymore. What happened today was just an example." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ " He wasn't mad at me. He was scared that I found out something that he'd rather keep to himself. But I couldn't let him keep it to himself because he is only hurting himself that way. He will keep pretending he is fine until he breaks." _

_ "So what are you gonna do now?" _

_ "I can only tell you so much. The rest he tells you since, it's not my story and he only can choose to tell you since he knows what exactly happened. Just know that if you find out anything else you will put yourselves and everyone around you in extreme danger and that if me or him are targeted or found out you will most likely be on their hit list t-" _

_ " You're only kidding yourselves. If what you're saying is true then we will be targeted the moment you get found out or become a target for them, because I'm pretty sure they won't wait and see who knows what and who doesn't. Either way whether we know or not we will be targeted. You are coming up with these statements just for peace of mind. I don't blame you but no one should live a lie and you know it or else you wouldn't have tried to help him." _

_ " You are right. On that note, Let's begin. This story starts… _

~Meanwhile~ 

I… don’t know what I’m going to tell them. And I don't even know if she’s there. Well there’s no backing down now. I’m already there. Shinichi was overthinking every single point in his misery. He was miserable because he didn’t know if he could salvage the situation. He didn’t want anyone mad at him but he didn’t want to tell them anything. 

Remembering that he couldn’t stand there forever he made up his mind and went to knock at the door. 

A minute later, the door opened. 

“Conan-kun?”

“Ran-neechan. I came to see if Haibara is here and apologize to all of you.”

“She’s here. Come in. It’s cold outside, you should have worn a jacket.”

“Ran, who's at the door?”

“It’s Conan-kun. We’ll be coming in now.”

Shinichi awkwardly made his way up the steps, thinking about how he was gonna apologize and mentally getting ready to get kicked out of the house.

“Edogawa-kun.”

“Haibara….I’m sorry for this afternoon. It was wrong of me to get mad, and scream at you. I’m sorry. To all of you. I shouldn’t have gotten mad because of a small thing.”

“If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I should not have gotten into what wasn’t mine. You respect my privacy but I failed to respect yours.”

“Haibara… ” 

“Now that that is out of the way. You are both gonna keep explaining. Because I think that it has gone far too long with us being fed lies, don’t you think? We were told about the poison bet as Haibara-san told us, she doesn't want to invade your privacy and tell us. You have to tell us yourself.”

“You…you told them. I thought that we weren’t supposed to say anything because that could put them in danger!”

“I think that whether you tell us or not we will still be in danger. And we already know that you're Shinichi. I just want to know how this happened.

“Bu-… Fine. I will tell you. I can’t stay too long though because I still have to go home.”

“Home… where? I thought you would stay here?”

“No. I’m going back to… Is this place properly sweeped?”

“Yes. I had them check before telling them anything.”

“ I have someone at my house, so I will be staying there for a couple of days. Based on what he wants to do, then we’ll see where I will be staying?”

“What do you mean based on what he wants to do?”

“Haibara, I’ll tell you later. Now Ran and Mouri-san want to know exactly what happened. So I guess I have to tell them, don’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It all started when…”

An hour later and the story was told. But even then he hadn’t told them everything. Not even Haibara knew exactly what happened. He was the only one. With his already low-self esteem and self-doubt what happened that day really didn’t help and he was scared that even if they were nice with him now they would hate him and tell him that it's his fault for being shrunken. 

“Shinichi, you should have told us. We would have helped you. You didn’t have to go through that alone.”

“ Shinichi-kun you are like a son to me. You should know that. We will be with you every step of the way. I have a question though. Did you ever have a clash with the organization afterwards?”

They weren’t… they weren't telling him it was his fault? They actually wanted to help him. Why they should hate him and never want to see him again. But as for the organization… 

“Yes, a couple of times. There was the attack at Touto tower, the gun shootout. They saw someone there. It was me but they didn’t see me properly, so they hit the whole tower but I was able to shoot them down. Then there was the collapsed ferris wheel. I was able to inflate a soccer ball big enough and with the help of… someone the ferris wheel didn’t hurt anyone.”

“What happened to the person who helped?”

“They were crushed. They helped stop the ferris wheel by driving one of the forklifts present under the ferris wheel. They were immediately crushed under the weight.” 

“You knew that person personally?”

“Yah, she was…”

“She was like me. An agent to the organization. She had lost her memory earlier and we were helping her before we found out. Later on, she regained her memory, but she didn’t want to return to the organization. She wanted to save the kids. She helped me get away, while Kudo-kun tried to stop the ferris. She was considered a traitor in her last moments. Though I have to ask, just how did you shoot down their helicopter during the shootout at Touto? That was a top secret plane that they didn’t use for anything unless they were declaring war on someone.”

“That someone they shot was Irish. The police had them surrounded, so they shot him and the card together. He saved me from getting shot before he died when they noticed me. After he died they kept shooting till they trapped me on the top.”

“How did you survive?”

“I shot at the cockpit, the Helicopter crash landed.”

“With what? I’m pretty sure that you had almost nothing on you!”

“I had the elastic suspenders, and one of the lights. I used the suspenders to bring me down as much as possible while connected to the lights. Then using the light as a shot, it was propelled by the suspenders at a high speed towards the cockpit. The copter was then forced to crash and you know the rest.”

“But he died.”

“You can’t save everyone Kudo-kun. You tried and that's what matters. You didn’t leave him there not caring whether he died or lived. You wanted him to survive and he saved you. That is not a bad thing. You do so much to help everyone. For once just look at it differently. It's late, way too late and we should all be getting some sleep. I will go to the professor's house. We can continue this tomorrow. Is that fine?”

“Yes, that should be fine. Shinichi-kun where will you be going? I will be going to the Kudo Residence. I have some unfinished things to do. Call me if you are going to speak here or if you want we could speak at the Kudo Residence. I will be doing things though before going to sleep so I might not be up that early but we’ll see what we could do. Oyasuminasai (Good night)”

“Oyasumi, Kudo-kun.”


	12. The Dream of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he had gotten the Bracelet weeks ago but nothing happened, But now the truth will out and will he forever be in guilt? Or will something happened to give him the power to live and most importantly Forgive himself?
> 
> (Truthfully I suck at Summaries. But I promise the chapter is better! 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone!! How is everyone doing? Hopefully everyone is alright and well. Now for the BIG TOPIC OF TODAY!!! THE NEW CHAPTER IS UP!!!! (Read the Note at the bottom)

_ _

_ Previously on The Worlds Collide: _

_ “You can’t save everyone Kudo-kun. You tried and that's what matters. You didn’t leave him there not caring whether he died or lived. You wanted him to survive and he saved you. That is not a bad thing. You do so much to help everyone. For once just look at it differently. It's late, way too late and we should all be getting some sleep. I will go to the professor's house. We can continue this tomorrow. Is that fine?” _

_ “Yes, that should be fine. Shinichi-kun where will you be going? I will be going to the Kudo Residence. I have some unfinished things to do. Call me if you are going to speak here or if you want we could speak at the Kudo Residence. I will be doing things though before going to sleep so I might not be up that early but we’ll see what we could do. Oyasuminasai (Good night)” _

_ “Oyasumi, Kudo-kun.” _

~Later that night: Kudo Manor: Shinichi’s Dreams~

“SHINICHI!”

Who is that? Who is screaming my name?

“HELP ME!! SHINICHI!”

There is a bright light and suddenly a royal figure dressed in golden robes.

“Who are you?” That seems to be the only question I can ask right now.

“ I am the spirit inside of your Bracelet of Darkness. But I am not like the spirits in the Millennium Items. I am only here to guide you into learning to control the powers in the bracelet. I will be your companion and help you find the powers and find control over the now chaotic powers. Over time you will be able to tame them. But first you must pass the test, to prove that you deserve them, and will do good in this world, rather than abuse them and ruin this world and the sense of peace.”

“What is the test? And… Why me? 

“You have to prove you are worthy of the power. Power is a dangerous thing and with the wrong people… it can cause catastrophes. So answer my questions truthfully and let me judge your heart. What would you do if you see your biggest enemies in front of you, powerless?

“While I won’t deny that I wish them harm, after what they did to me and all others, I will say that I can never torture or kill someone to get revenge. Not even for myself. I’ve seen what murders had done before. They used to be normal people that abided by the law, till something happened and they decided to get revenge. They then turn into cold hearted murders, and NO MATTER WHAT I would never be a person like that.”

“What do you feel about the murderers you’ve met? 

“I think that had they gotten a bit more guidance from those around them, actually went after the truth rather than harming, then they wouldn’t have killed. They wouldn’t have become murderers. While I can understand the drive that they may have had, I can never understand why a person would want to kill another person. After all, who are they to end that person’s life? Had they maybe have waited, then maybe they would have understood the truth or seen the guilty persecuted by other means that don’t include them getting their hands dirty by murdering someone. A detective’s job is to find the wrongdoer and bring them to justice but it is not the job of a human to declare themselves higher than humanity and to end someone’s life.”

“Noble words, but what would you have done, had you been the one to catch your sister and best friend’s murderers at this age?”

“I am not perfect and I am prone to making mistakes, but I wouldn’t kill them. No. First of all, I think that killing someone, especially someone who deserves it, is letting them off too easy. They should go to jail and deal with the punishment of what they had done. While I would not kill them does not mean that I would not give them a good beating, If I’m too angry to control my temper. If not then they can rot them in jail for the rest of their life and feel the pain of losing something important. Like I lost important people to me, they would lose their freedom.”

“You’re not lying.”

“Why would I lie? I don’t want to become one of the murderers that I unfortunately have to see everyday.”

“How are you mentally?”

“... I'm not gonna lie… but… my mental health is poor. I feel like I’m breaking inside but I don’t know what to do. I honestly… it’s coming back. Everything I thought that I had gotten over and won’t do again. Suicidal tendencies that I thought I won’t go through again. It’s coming back. I’m slipping into depression, even faster than last time. I don’t want to hurt my family and friends but… it… it’s breaking me inside. The guilt. The pain and guilt of knowing that I survived and yet they didn’t. They don’t deserve that. It should be ME! (sob) the one that caused their death.”

“How about listening to what they think?”

“... what? What do you mean, listen to what they think?”

“I mean, how about you hear what they think about what you are doing?”

After that a strong and powerful light erupted in the middle of the room they were in. When the light subsided 4 translucent figures were visible. 3 of those figures got closer to Shinichi/Conan. It was…

Eyes wide and unbelieving “ Oyaji ! Seiko! Hanako! Jenny! Seiji! ***** But… HOW!”

While seeing the three people he thought he would never see again he forgot everything and began crying uncontrollably. The pain of the years had caught up to him and came rushing out. 

“Shinichi… it’s alright.”

“How are you real?”

“We aren’t. We are here to speak to you. Then we have to leave.” 

**(To make it easier to know who said what from now on, the names will be put next to what each person says, example: Seiko: Seiji: Hanako, and Toichi for his uncle.)**

Toichi: Shinichi… we are always watching over you, you know. You’re not alone. Never are you alone. And never think my death was your fault. I was playing in things that I shouldn’t have. I was gonna die either way. 

Hanako: You were always my dear brother even without being directly related to you. Shinichi, you are facing problems now, but… know that I will forever love you and believe me I NEVER blamed you for my death. 

Seiko: Ototo ***** Never will you ever blame my death on yourself! Do you understand? I love you and would die for you again if I can. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you! And I can tell you that all of us here love you and would never blame you for any of that, so piece of advice: Start living. You’re missing so much. 

Jenny: Shinichi! Onii-san ***** ! 

Shinichi: Jenny!

Jenny: Onii-san, don’t blame yourself for my death. I didn’t want them to hurt you. I love you you know. We might not be related by blood but I love you so much and I couldn’t have had a better brother, so… please… please don’t blame yourself for my death. 

Seiji: Hello! I found out about who you really are, and I wanted to say that, I chose to save you, and it’s not your fault that I died. I chose that for myself. So live and don’t keep yourself in the past for things like this. We all love you and I hope that you can move on and live already. I may not know what happened to you, or know you personally but only a person with a pure heart would want to save a murderer and not think of their own life. 

Conan: I… I…

Toichi: We have to go now, but we will forever be watching over you. 

Everyone: See you/Bye/ I love you nii-san/ Ototo

They started to fade and soon they were not there. The spirit of the bracelet soon reappeared. 

“They all love you, don’t they? You don’t have to carry the guilt. Everyone’s life is written. They die when their life is over. You have been well and… you cared about them. Feeling guilt shouldn’t be your job. It is the job of those who killed them. As long as you remember that… you will live and you will be happy and they told you themselves that they don’t blame you. You have passed the test. You didn’t lie, you show pure love and innocence. You have spared those who have taken life and been merciful to them.  **As the spirit of this Item, I gift it’s powers to you. They show themselves to you and I will guide you to full control of them. So I said it, So mote it be!** Congratulations, I will be happy to guide you when the time is right.” 

Then he faded and Shinichi felt himself floating in darkness. Slowly but steadily he started to hear things and the endless darkness was getting lighter. Moments later he opened his eyes to see his cousin and Haibara speaking over him. He was still in shock of seeing everyone that night. He had to think things over. Just a few weeks ago had you told him that magic existed, he would have laughed in their face and told them to try someone else. But now. He knew better and he knew that it wasn't just a dream. It couldn’t have been. He still had the bracelet in his wrist. 

_ He had the Bracelet of Darkness and he was going to control the powers. Oh, just what was he getting into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And CUT!! There we go. Another chapter done!!! And before everything else I want to say that I’M REALLY SORRY!! I am drowning with how much work I have and I didn’t have the time to write or upload. I finally finished the background and Yu-Gi-Oh! Soon comes in. Warning though: I am not good at writing card duels, so I don’t really think that there will be much of those. I mean of course there will be dueling ( it wouldn’t be Yu-Gi-Oh! without it) but I will not write out their moves. Also, this doc is a crossover, although it is dominantly Detective Conan. So don't say that this is only Detective Conan because it isn’t but it is DOMINANTLY Detective Conan. Otherwise I have nothing to say other than: I hope you liked this chapter and I don’t really know when the next time I will be able to post will be but I will try. Don’t forget to Review and Have a Great Day and Stay Safe. Goodbye!!!!


	13. I'm SO SORRY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!

Hello, So you're probably wondering about the chapter title and why I'm apologizing. 

Well unfortunately, I just can't continue this. The first thing is that I can't continue this. I really loved it but I just don't have the power, thought, or energy to waste time over it. Especially since it's a crossover. Had it not been, I would've at least tried to finish it, but to keep track of two fandoms and their characters really won't work for me. This is my first story and I hope that the chapters I have written so far are good enough. I'm a beginner in writing and just a year ago I had never thought I would ever like writing. Maybe in a couple of years I will be able to finish this but for now, all I can do is Apologize for this. 

It was great working on this story, and I hope I can return to this work at some other point. 

Thank you, Kudo Irene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPEFULLY, something good can happen!


End file.
